Sense
by kaneshon
Summary: Kepekaan yang berlebihan itu mengerikan, ia tahu itu. Mangkanya ia bertingkah seolah ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya saja... / "Tadi itu apa sih?" / Siapa? / "Terserah kau saja." / Ch. 4 Update!
1. First!

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Genre : Friendship / Romance / little bit Supernatural.**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi, **__**klise,**__** EyD mungkin tidak baku, alur **_**flashback**_**, **_**slice-of-life**_**, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Moegi**_

_**.**_

_**green-eyes boy**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sense**_**by **_**la loony**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**25 Agustus 2010**

Hinata bergidik, ia merasakannya lagi.

Ada yang memperhatikannya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya paksa dari bantal daruratnya yang terbuat dari buku-buku tebal yang ditumpuk rata. Melirik kemanapun celah ataupun sudut yang bisa ia lihat saat ini. Dan disanalah matanya bertemu dengan sesuatu.

Mata yang bertemu mata.

Bulan berjumpa malam.

Ia tahu mata itu. Mata yang ia rasa selalu memperhatikannya kemanapun mereka berada dalam situasi ataupun tempat yang sama. Secepat mungkin ia mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tidak menyadari ia melihatnya. Walau ia tahu itu tak mungkin.

Dia Sasuke Uchiha.

Teman Naruto Uzumaki.

Cowok yang dulu pernah mencoba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Meski ujungnya ia beralih hati ke Sakura Haruno. Gadis manis dengan rambut sewarna bunga musim semi. Seperti namanya. Hinata bahagia ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjauhi cowok itu.

Ingatannya melayang ke hampir setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**15 September 2009**

Hinata mengambil kelas sastra. Menunggu teman karibnya yang kebetulan datang terlambat. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping kiri ataupun kanan, dan hanya ada satu pilihan. Tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Boleh kupinjam bukumu?" Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Cowok berambut hitam itu menoleh sebentar. Matanya yang juga berwarna hitam kelam menatap Hinata. Sedikit enggan terlihat di raut wajahnya walaupun pada akhirnya ia memberikan bukunya. Ia bangkit menuju gadis itu dan memberikan bukunya.

Secepat mungkin Hinata menyalin apa yang ia perlukan.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Cowok itu berkata ketus.

"Bisa sedikit lebih cepat? Potret saja apa yang kau perlukan. Saat ini tak dipermasalahkan menggunakan kamera."

Hinata menengadah melihat sosok cowok si pemilik buku. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Dengan sedikit guratan wajah tak suka karena ia baru menulis sebentar. "Maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa."

Hinata hampir mengatai cowok itu gila. Membawa kamera ke kelas sastra. Memangnya mereka sedang belajar fotografi? Dan Hinata rasa papan diatas pintu ruangan kelas jelas-jelas terukir dengan huruf kapital "KELAS SASTRA". Mungkin cowok itu memiliki masalah dengan mata. Sama seperti neneknya saat melepaskan kacamatanya.

Cowok itu menyerah. Duduk sebentar di kursi awalnya. Melirik sebentar ke arlojinya. Ia menggenggam sejumput rambut di kepalanya. Frustrasi mungkin.

Merasa tak enak hati, Hinata mengembalikannya. Mungkin ia bisa menunggu temannya nanti. Mungkin ia hanya perlu mencari bahan dari imajinasinya sendiri dulu. Atau mungkin bermain dengan ponselnya, beberapa game sepertinya cukup menarik. Atau menulis grafiti di meja dan kursinya dengan pensil yang ia punya. Dilarang, memang. Tapi penghapus sepertinya bisa berguna nanti.

Menyebalkan.

Gadis itu menggerutu.

Mencoret kasar mejanya dengan garis tebal-tebal.

Ia tahu ia tak berhak apa-apa atas buku yang sama sekali bukan miliknya.

Cowok itu duduk kembali di kursinya. Mengambil beberapa buku dan alat tulis lalu pindah entah kemana. Mungkin ia tak mau lagi dipinjami buku olehnya. Ia tak perduli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, temannya datang.

"Moegi, kau lama sekali. Kita mendapat tugas."

Bahkan Moegi belum sempat mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu hanya meletakkan tasnya disamping Hinata. Dan memperbaiki rambut coklat karamelnya yang sedikit kusut dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku harus melewati Kotetsu dulu Hinata. Dia menjebakku lama sekali di gerbang sekolah. Sensei mana?"

Mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak tahu.

"Ada tugas. Bukuku yang itu tertinggal dirumah."

"Ya Tuhan. Tidak lagi."

Moegi mengerutkan alisnya. Kali ini ia yang menggerutu. Hinata tak perduli.

"Kau yang pinjam bukunya ya."

Hinata melotot. _Mood_nya buruk untuk sekarang.

"Oke, aku yang pinjam."

Moegi meletakkan tasnya, lalu berputar mencari temannya yang lain. Moegi memang bisa diandalkan soal ini. Rambut coklat karamel gadis itu bergerak mengikuti langkahnya yang sedikit terburu-buru, lalu kembali ke tempat Hinata lagi.

"Nihil. Kau mau bagaimana sekarang."

"_Plan B_."

Moegi mengerutkan alis.

"Masih satu jam lagi. Menulis cepat saja."

"Kalau begitu aku setuju."

Moegi duduk dan mulai membuka ponselnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering bercerita sering mengunjungi situs Woodpac yang Hinata tak tahu apa itu, mungkin kali ini ia mengunjungi situs itu lagi. Katanya ia salah satu _user_ disana. Hinata membuka bukunya sebentar lalu menulis beberapa grafitinya. Abstrak. Gadis itu mengambil beberapa spidol berwarna cerah dari dalam tas ranselnya, lalu mulai memberi warna disana.

Seseorang menyodorkan buku pada mereka. Kedua gadis itu menoleh bersamaan.

Itu cowok yang tadi. Hinata diam.

"Ini pinjamlah. Aku punya buku yang lain."

Moegi mengambil buku itu. "Oh, terima kasih."

Cowok itu kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berpindah di sudut ruangan. Ia bergabung dengan temannya. Kedua gadis itu masih memperhatikan. Dan ada seorang cowok lagi bermata hijau dan berambut merah menyala, yang menatap dan tersenyum pada mereka. Entah apa maksudnya. Moegi menutup ponselnya dan mulai membuka buku.

Hinata bergidik. Ia tak mau menerka bahwa cowok itu hanya menatapnya. Ia juga tak ingin menerka kalau cowok ketus tadi meminjamkan bukunya pada mereka karena temannya.

Temannya memiliki aura yang cukup menakutkan. Ia rasa.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis dan menoleh kembali pada Moegi, dan mengabaikan sisanya.

Hinata melirik arlojinya. Menerka berapa lama waktu yang sudah terpakai sejak ia mengembalikan buku tadi. "Kurasa sepuluh menit."

"Kau yakin kita bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam sepuluh menit?"

Moegi asal menjawab. Meski ia tidak bertanya.

"Kemampuan menulis cepat kita dipertaruhkan disini." Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya yang tidak terlalu panjang. Mencari kenyamanan.

Hinata tak melanjutkan sisanya. Gadis itu menyimpan kembali spidol warnanya, mengambil buku, dan alat tulis lalu sibuk menulis tugasnya. Ia tak ingin menceritakannya pada Moegi. Apalagi tentang mata hijau yang tadi. Gadis itu melihat ke sampul buku mencari identitas.

Jadi dia Uchiha.

.

.

.

**15 Agustus 2010**

Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengangkat buku-buku tebal yang hampir setinggi satu kaki, dan mengembalikannya di tempat semula.

Gadis itu mengambil tas dan keluar. Tanpa melihat apapun dengan rinci. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko bertemu dengan si mata hitam atau mata hijau. Sungguh. Ia tak mau lagi. Mereka bahkan lebih mengerikan dari mata-mata yang tak memiliki bentuk pada makhluk-makhluk yang tak memiliki raga.

Mereka manusia. Yang bisa disentuh. Yang bisa menyentuh. Mungkin bisa membahayakannya.

Hinata mengutuk dalam hati.

Harusnya ia tak memilih masuk kelas sastra. Kelas si cowok Uchiha.

Ataupun kelas Kimia yang diikutinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan Ia berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar.

.

.

.

**30 Juni 2010**

Hinata memasuki kelas Kimia untuk sekian kali. Ia menatap sekeliling. Beberapa orang yang ia kenal dan tambahan orang yang baru ditemuinya sekarang. Harusnya ia memilih jadwal yang sama dengan Moegi. Harusnya.

Gadis itu bertatap mata sebentar dengan si cowok Uchiha. Ia mengenalnya dari kelas Sastra. Dan ia mendengar namanya dari Naruto. Cowok berkulit tan dan memiliki gurat seperti cakaran kucing itu mengatakan mereka pernah satu sekolah saat masih SMP. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak mengerti saat mendengarnya.

Naruto si kapten basket. Mungkin dia terlalu bersahabat untuk dibilang tidak mengenal satupun murid di kelasnya.

Namun ada yang berbeda saat ini.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dan mengomentari hasil penelitiannya. Tidak berlebihan memang, dan nilai Hinata pun tetap terselamatkan, plus poin tambahan. Namun ada yang berbeda dari matanya. Dan senyumnya. Dan raut wajahnya.

Hinata tidak terlalu menggubris, atau terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu.

Dan semua mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

-Chapter 1 End-

_**Hai, ini fic **_**multichapter**_** pertamaku. Sekaligus yang pertama di fandom ini. Kalo ada yang pusing sama penggunaan tanda titik yang rasanya agak kelewatan tanpa koma, atau ngos-ngosan bacanya, maklumin aja ya. Anggap aja lagi latihan pernapasan. Haha.**_

_**Disini aku buat alurnya rada gak beraturan, tergantung **_**timing**_** mana yang mau aku pake jadi situasi yang pas buat cerita. Err, tergantung **_**mood**_** juga sih. Mungkin juga ntar tanggal-tanggalnya bakal bentrok atau gak sinkron, tapi kuusahain semoga aman-aman aja.**_

_**Si Hinata bisa liat hantu, cuma gak sering-sering amat kayak di film horror. Karena disini aku cuma mau fokusin ke genre yang lain aja. Gak kuat buat yang beneran **_**pure**_** ke horror gitu -_-**_

**Slice-of-life**_** yang bener-bener **_**slice-of-life**_**. Chapter ini mau dibilang Chapter 1 atau baru prolog (buat yang biasa baca fanfiksi diatas 3k) juga terserah. Hoho.**_

_**Akhir kata, mind to review?**_

**Sign,**

_**la loony**_


	2. Hate?

_**Preview :**_

Gadis itu bertatap mata sebentar dengan si cowok Uchiha. Ia mengenalnya dari kelas Sastra. Dan ia mendengar namanya dari Naruto.

Namun ada yang berbeda saat ini.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dan mengomentari hasil penelitiannya.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari matanya. Dan senyumnya. Dan raut wajahnya. Hinata tidak terlalu menggubris, atau terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu.

Dan semua mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

**Sense**_**by **_**la loony**

**Naruto **__** Fanfiction**

**.**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Genre : Friendship / Romance / little bit Supernatural.**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi, **__**klise,**__** EyD mungkin tidak baku, alur **_**flashback**_**, **_**slice-of-life**_**, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**.**_

_**(other)s —**_

_**Moegi**_

_**Gaara Sabaku**_

_**(anggap saja seseorang)**_

_**.**_

_**(**__**tanpa dialog**__**) —**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Matsuri**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**24 April 2010**

"Jadi menurutmu Haruno-san juga memiliki perasaan suka padamu? Begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk percaya diri. Hinata tak enak hati menyangkalnya. Sekali lihat pun semua orang juga tahu kalau Haruno-san yang berambut mirip gula-gula itu menyukai senpai satu tingkat diatas mereka. Hinata tak ingat namanya siapa, namun jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto, si senpai berada di level yang cukup tinggi darinya. Presiden siswa sih.

"Kau melihat dari matanya kan, Hinata? Astaga. Dia benar-benar seperti bidadari gula-gula." Naruto mengkhayal. Hinata menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat menahan tawa, mungkin Naruto membaca pikirannya.

"Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, bagaimana kalau kau berusaha untuk terlihat spesial di hatinya mulai sekarang. Haruno-san itu banyak yang suka loh." Hinata nyengir.

Naruto shock.

Cowok berambut secerah matahari itu limbung sesaat, dan setelahnya menatap lurus kearah depan dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Sasuke!"

Cowok itu melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di pojok kantin. Kepala Hinata berputar cepat. Perutnya mual tiba-tiba. Sensasinya sama saat ia menanti pengumuman hasil ujian.

Naruto menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan mendekat ke pojok kantin.

Rasanya, ia butuh toilet.

.

.

.

**23 September 2009**

Hinata melihatnya. Dia si cowok bermata hijau. Berjalan pelan dengan seorang gadis. Hinata berteriak dalam hati dan berharap gadis itu pacarnya. Cukup Naruto saja yang perlu ia hindari saat ini. Hinata tidak perlu tambahan seorang lagi. Dalam hati ia bersyukur. Si cowok bermata hijau menggenggam tangan si gadis berambut coklat dan tersenyum padanya. Mereka terlihat serasi.

Hinata ikut tersenyum dibelakang mereka.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menunggu mereka pergi. Dan menghampiri Moegi yang sedikit berjalan dibelakang. Mungkin ia lapar.

"Moegi, kau mau dango?"

"Kau mentraktirku?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan kotak Pandora!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi aku sangat lapar. Kelas Sastra begitu membosankan, aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka membicarakan Zaman Edo, Dinasti Ming, atau Era Joseon. Ayo!"

Moegi menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan semangat. Hinata merasa gadis itu memiliki cakupan energi tersendiri saat mendengar kata makanan. Apalagi dengan embel-embel 'gratis'. Siapapun tak akan menolaknya. Termasuk Hinata.

.

.

.

**15 Desember 2009**

Hinata tetap berusaha mengulum senyum. Ia tahu ia masih memiliki perasaan curiga terhadap si mata hijau. Apalagi berulang kali si mata hijau berbalik mengelilingi sekitar tempat duduknya. Ada yang tidak beres. Hinata berpindah, si mata hijau ikut berpindah. Ia keluar, si mata hijau mengikuti.

Senyumnya perlahan menghilang.

Ia menuju toilet wanita dan bersyukur si mata hijau berhenti, lalu berbalik entah kemana. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan.

Gadis itu menunggu sebentar dan mengirim pesan pada Moegi.

'_Beritahu aku jika kau sudah di kelas'_

Begitu isinya.

.

.

.

**20 Mei 2009**

Hinata kali ini memilih kelas tambahan Komputer. Ia berharap tak ada hal-hal yang membuatnya bergidik tiba-tiba. Baik manusia. Atau yang lainnya.

Memilih tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan merebahkan kepalanya pada tas berlapis seragam. Hinata menunggu dengan sabar semoga Senseinya nanti masuk terlambat.

Lalu.

Ia kembali bergidik.

Ia merasa diperhatikan. Dari jauh. Mungkin tidak berlebihan.

Hinata tak berani mengubah posisi. Ia tak mau matanya bertemu dengan si mata hitam, hijau, atau apapun itu. Naruto mungkin tidak apa-apa. Selama ia tidak berisik dan menghargai privasi waktu tidur dadakan dikelasnya, cowok itu bukan masalah.

Samar ia mendengar suara si mata hijau berbicara. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Si mata hijau masuk ke ruangan kelas. Matanya bertatapan tepat ke mata Hinata. Gadis itu diam dan tak mengubah posisi. Sekilas si mata hijau sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Di sebelahnya si cowok Uchiha tidak berbicara apapun. Ia terkesan menghindari perhatian. Mengulas tengkuknya yang tertutup kain dan menepuk pundak si mata hijau.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, Gaara. Beritahu jika Sensei sudah datang."

Suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar Hinata.

Cowok Uchiha berbalik dan pergi. Sedangkan si mata hijau masuk ke ruangan dan melewati kursi Hinata. Sengaja menyentuhkan kakinya ke meja gadis itu. Mejanya sedikit bergetar, kepalanya sedikit terantuk. Hinata menatap sengit padanya. Lalu kemudian kembali bersandar pada tas yang dilapisi _seifuku_nya, saat dirasanya si mata hijau sudah melewatinya.

Samar ia mendengar seorang gadis bertanya padanya.

"Dasar brengsek. Matsuri mencarimu kemana-mana." Ungkapan perhatian antar-teman ala mereka, mungkin.

Gaara terkekeh sebentar, "Urusan Sasuke. Katakan pada Matsuri untuk tidak khawatir."

'_Dasar brengsek.' _Hinata mengulang ucapan si gadis dalam hati.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21 Maret 2007 **

Ia muak. Ia muak dengan kepekaannya yang mulai dianggapnya berlebihan.

Hari ini ia melihat cowok itu lagi.

Dan ia masih menghindarinya.

Dan cowok itu berkencan dengan temannya.

Hinata merasakan hatinya retak. Tidak sampai patah memang.

Mungkin ini salahnya. Yang bersikeras menghindari dan menutup mata.

Tidak.

Ini salah kepekannya. Yang sangat berlebihan. Dan Hinata membencinya.

Ya.

Hinata menulis di kertasnya. Dengan huruf kapital tebal yang ditekan hingga menembus kertas di belakangnya.

Dalam bahasa asing.

"Rasanya aku mulai gila."

Gadis itu menatap jendela diruang kelasnya, menatap keluar pada sesosok bayangan tanpa mata dan tersenyum lebar tanpa rahang bawah. Mungkin korban kecelakaan. Tengkuknya bergetar. Tangannya cepat menjangkau bagian leher, dan mengelusnya secara asal.

Lalu ia menutup mata dan bertingkah seolah semuanya tidak nyata.

Sisi baiknya, Hinata tak perlu repot-repot mengatakan maaf pada si cowok itu.

"Pein. Seperti _pain_…"

Hinata mengelus dadanya.

"Tidak sakit. Aku hebat juga."

Ia tersenyum. Entah pada siapa. Dan si bayangan perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

**15 November 2010 **

Hinata terlambat.

"Sial."

Ia memberanikan diri masuk ke ruangan. Untungnya Orochimaru-sensei tidak memberinya detensi. Mungkin wajahnya tidak semenarik cowok _shota_. Hinata bergidik, sekaligus bersyukur ia seorang wanita. Gosipnya, Orochimaru-sensei menyukai murid cowok, dalam tanda 'kutip'. Kali ini korbannya Sasuke, si cowok Uchiha.

Uchiha yang itu.

Yang matanya menakutkan.

Orochimaru-sensei beberapa kali menyebutkan namanya di sela-sela penjelasan mengenai pelajarannya. Hinata tak berusaha menoleh mencari kebaradaan si cowok berambut hitam tersebut.

Naruto pernah cerita betapa mengerikannya tes waktu itu saat ia diawasi dengan tidak mengenakkan ala Orochimaru-sensei. Padahal seingat Hinata Orochimaru-sensei hanya berdiri dibelakang kursinya.

Sisanya mungkin terjadi sesuatu, yang Hinata tidak sadari tentu.

Naruto tak berani menceritakannya lebih lanjut. Ia takut, trauma katanya. Dan Hinata tidak bertanya lagi mengenai hal itu sejak saat itu. Mungkin Naruto punya alasan tersendiri. Lagipula Naruto juga sudah memiliki Sakura. Ia tak ingin menjadi gosip seperti di masa lalu.

Gosip yang membuat pertemanannya merenggang, karena pacarnya terlalu sering mendekat padanya. Sekalipun Hinata sudah menghindar sejauh yang ia bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30 Juni 2007**

"Apa? Kalian sudah.." Suaranya menggantung. Senyum atas canda yang tadi terlukis hilang begitu saja. Si cowok disampingnya mengangguk.

"Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu. Rasanya aku begitu konyol."

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa semakin tidak enak.

Mungkin ia tahu penyebabnya.

Pikirannya bermain di memori dua minggu yang lalu, tanpa ia ketahui temannya menceritakan kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Sedikit terkejut, memang. Mengingat temannya pernah berkomitmen agar ia menghabiskan masa bermainnya tanpa pengaruh dari apa yang disebut anak jaman sekarang sebagai kekasih. Dan Hinata adalah teman dekatnya yang diberitahu paling akhir.

Hingga akhirnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Oh jadi itu arti pandangannya padaku?" Hinata menggumam.

Mungkinkah?

"Menurutmu apa perlu untuk kuceritakan?"

"Apanya?"

"Hal-hal diantara kami, aku sendiri bingung mau menghadapinya seperti apa."

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, memikirkan kata yang setidaknya paling tepat untuk diucapkannya saat ini.

"Menurutku kalau hal itu termasuk pribadi atau sesuatu yang menurutmu lebih penting untuk tidak diceritakan, lebih baik tidak perlu. Namun kalau kau memang berniat untuk membaginya padaku, silahkan."

"Kalau begitu, memang lebih baik tidak perlu kuceritakan ya." Mata si cowok memandang Hinata mantap.

Gadis itu hanya melongo. Setengah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan temannya. Namun ia tidak mau memaksa.

"Baiklah, terserah kau."

"Kan kau yang berbicara seperti itu. Menurutmu tadi lebih baik tidak diceritakan."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Lagipula kalau ia memang mau menceritakan sesuatu paling tidak jangan menceritakan sepotong bagian, dan menyisakan rasa penasaran.

Hinata mengunyah kembali roti melon yang sedang dipegangnya, berusaha menghindari obrolan yang mulai terasa membosankan.

"Roti ini enak. Aku mau membelinya lagi. Kau mau?"

.

.

.

**15 November 2010**

Orochimaru-sensei masih menuliskan beberapa materi pelajaran dengan spidol hitamnya. Sambil diiringi dengan beberapa penjelasan mengenai apa yang telah ia tulis. Mengambil celah kesempatan saat Senseinya menghadap papan tulis lagi, Hinata menekan punggung Naruto pelan dengan ujung bolpoinnya. Cowok itu menunduk dibalik badan gempal Chouji didepannya, lalu menoleh perlahan ke Hinata. Ia menjawab melalui lirikan matanya.

"Urusan minggu kemarin bagaimana?"

"Kau saja yang tanya."

Naruto bergidik dan menujukkan raut muka campuran rasa jijik dan takut.

Hinata tahu ia masih trauma.

"Baiklah, tapi temani ya."

Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi seolah Hinata adalah seorang Dewi. Gadis itu mengangkat alis, sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku dibelakangmu, Hinata."

Cowok itu mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat. Dan Naruto kembali melihat kedepan.

Hinata menebak seseorang disamping Naruto. Banyak cowok yang memiliki rambut hitam. Gadis itu hanya berharap orang tersebut tidak memiliki mata hitam. Setidaknya bukan mata hitam yang itu.

Si cowok menoleh kearah Naruto saat Naruto mengambil kertas yang sedang ditulisnya untuk disalin ulang. Tulisan Orochimaru-sensei sedikit antik memang, apalagi untuk dibaca oleh murid sekaliber Naruto. Hanya dokter yang mengerti ia menulis apa, Hinata menebak.

Gadis itu terkesiap. Tidak mungkin.

Kenapa harus cowok Uchiha itu?

.

.

.

**to be continue…**

**Oke, ini udah update muhaha.**

**Yaak, begitulah kali ini ceritanya. Diriku lagi sariawan jadi males ngebacot(?)**

**Makasih yang udah rev, fav, fol fanfiksiku yang satu ini ataupun diriku sendiri. Udah di pm yaw xD**

**Hontou ni arigato, dan…**

**Review lagi ya :)**

**Sign,**

**Ra Rūni**


	3. Memories

Hinata menebak seseorang disamping Naruto. Banyak cowok yang memiliki rambut hitam. Gadis itu hanya berharap orang tersebut tidak memiliki mata hitam. Setidaknya bukan mata hitam yang itu.

Si cowok menoleh kearah Naruto saat Naruto mengambil kertas yang sedang ditulisnya untuk disalin ulang. Tulisan Orochimaru-sensei sedikit antik memang, apalagi untuk dibaca oleh murid sekaliber Naruto. Hanya dokter yang mengerti ia menulis apa, Hinata menebak.

Gadis itu terkesiap. Tidak mungkin.

Kenapa harus cowok Uchiha itu?

_**Naruto**______**Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Genre : Friendship / Romance / little bit Supernatural.**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi, **__**klise,**__** EyD mungkin tidak baku, alur **_**flashback**_**, **_**slice-of-life**_**, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**Moegi**_

_**Gaara Sabaku**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

_**.**_

_**Sai, Sasori, Hanabi, Ino, Konohamaru, Orochimaru, Udon**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sense**** ch. 3 **_**by **_**la loony**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejujurnya Hinata sedikit berharap yang berada di samping Naruto itu Sai Himura, cowok murah senyum yang ramah dan suka menyapanya. Dan Hinata suka menatapnya. Sai memiliki aura terang, namun tidak menyilaukan seperti Naruto. Namun Hinata lebih suka menatapnya saat Sai sedang berdekatan dengan Ino Yamanaka. Menurutnya, Sai lebih bersinar saat berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Aura cinta memang hebat.

Ia jadi teringat Sasori. Apa kabarnya ya, si cowok berambut merah itu.

Sasuke Uchiha mengusap tengkuknya kasar. Lalu melepas kacamatanya, dan memijit pelan sekitar alisnya. Seingat Hinata dulu ia suka memakai seragam gakuran untuk menutupi bagian belakang lehernya, terkadang dengan kain yang dililitkan asal, terutama saat cuaca mendadak dingin. Mungkin ia punya tatto di pundak yang ia rasa lebih baik disembunyikan dari khalayak banyak.

Namun sekarang tengkuknya sedikit terlihat. Entah disengaja atau tidak. Dan kacamata itu juga, Hinata baru menyadari cowok Uchiha itu memakai kacamata . Matanya mungkin lebih baik sedikit tertutupi dengan lensa kaca. Mengurangi kemisteriusannya.

_Such a hottie guy_.

Hinata berdesir, ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Sadar ia menjadi perhatian Sensei Orochimaru. Ia kembali memegang bolpoinnya dan mencatat beberapa hal yang perlu.

Namun perhatiannya masih terbagi, tepat di depan Sasuke. Si cowok bermata hijau duduk dengan antusias memperhatikan Orochimaru-sensei. Rambut merah menyalanya yang mengingatkan tentang Sasori jugalah yang membuatnya cepat menyadari kehadiran cowok itu.

Hinata menggenggam bolpoinnya kuat-kuat. Lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan lewat mulut. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' kecil. Menulis kata 'Tenang' berukuran kecil berulang kali di kertas catatannya.

Naruto yang merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang meskipun pelan di punggungnya, menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kau meniup punggungku?" alisnya mengerut.

Mulut Hinata masih membentuk salah satu huruf vokal, ia menggeleng pelan. Sasuke melirik melalui ekor matanya. Hinata memperbaiki posisinya. Kepala Orochimaru-sensei hampir berbalik memberi perhatiannya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu. Sensei memperhatikanmu tuh."

Naruto merinding dan menoleh cepat ke papan tulis. Sasuke kembali menulis. Dan Orochimaru-sensei tidak menyadari mereka.

Hampir saja.

Hinata lega. Ia tak mau terkena detensi saat Moegi tidak memiliki jadwal kelas yang sama dengannya.

Segaris senyum terukir di wajah. Disana.

.

.

.

**01 Januari 2010**

Gadis itu merapikan yukatanya yang sedikit melorot, dan memperbaiki kaitan pita yang diikat di tangannya, ibunya berkata itu mempermanis tampilannya. Berwarna kuning cerah, sesuai auranya. Lucu. Pikirnya.

Ia membuka dompet kecil berwarna biru gelap dan mengambil koin 5 yen lalu melemparkannya. Gadis itu menepuk tangannya dua kali dan berdoa. Doanya sederhana. Ia hanya ingin tenang tanpa khawatir memiliki perasaan bahwa ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya.

Kalau bisa termasuk makhluk-makhluk dan bayangan-bayangan yang sempat mengikutinya saat ia keluar dari rumah tadi pagi juga. Dan sosok yang tepat berada di depan kuil tempatnya berdoa. Dan yang didekat miko juga. Anak yang memegang permen dango berdebu juga.

Hinata sungguh berharap.

Ia melemparkan koinnya lagi. Berharap doanya lebih cepat dikabulkan.

...

Dari jauh, seseorang sedang mengikat kertas putih pada ranting pohon yang tidak memiliki daun. Ia menoleh pada Hinata yang masih berdoa dan tersenyum.

Memperbaiki posisi topi rajutnya. Dan kemudian pergi.

Hinata tersentak dari doanya, dan melihat sesosok dengan topi rajut abu-abu mengantongi tangannya dari balik jaket longgar berjalan menjauh. Bergabung dengan kerumunan lainnya.

Gadis itu bersyukur. Mungkin ia hanya salah merasakan.

Doanya berhasil. Ia melemparkan koin 5 yen lagi.

Dan mengatupkan tangannya.

.

.

.

**11 Januari 2011**

Hinata kehilangan perhatiannya sebentar, melongo. Matanya menatap lurus pada laci mejanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali setelah tadi melihat apa yang berada di laci mejanya.

"Kau tidak bilang membawa coklat."

Moegi yang datang dari arah belakang Hinata menarik dua buah bungkusan coklat yang kemasannya bergambar kacang dari dalam lacinya.

"Aku boleh minta satu?" ia melanjutkan perkataannya saat Moegi tidak menjawabnya.

"Ambil saja. Semuanya kalau kau mau." Wajah Hinata masih melongo.

"Kau serius? Kau tahu sekali aku suka coklat kacang."

Moegi mengambilnya dan pergi meninggalkannya, lalu keluar kelas.

Masalahnya, Hinata tidak suka kacang. Apalagi kacang mete.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya pada meja keras, sedikit menyamankan posisi. Memegang perutnya yang mulai bergetar. Ia butuh makanan. Sekarang.

"Aku berharap isinya kismis."

...

Saat membalikkan kepala ke sisi sebaliknya, ia melihat sekotak _yoghurt_ diatas mejanya. Kotaknya berembun, mejanya juga. Itu berarti _yoghurt_-nya masih dingin.

Hinata bergidik. Ia tak berani menebak.

Apalagi melihat bayangan putih yang tiba-tiba menembus melewati tubuh teman didepannya yang sedang berbincang. Dan bayangan itu tahu Hinata bisa melihatnya. Ia keluar, menyusul Moegi. Tidak menghiraukan sekotak _yoghurt_ diatas mejanya.

Seseorang muncul dan mengambil _yoghurt_ tersebut.

Meminumnya, dan bergumam.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

**20 Februari 2007**

Hinata duduk sambil membaca buku sastra lama didalam perpustakaan. Moegi bersandar di samping kursinya tepat disebelahnya, menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Ia tertidur. Dan Hinata membaca sendirian.

Gadis itu mengelus perutnya. Ia lapar. Namun lupa membawa bekal sehingga disinilah ia berakhir. Moegi beruntung karena ia sempat menyantap _onigiri_ yang ia beli di kantin sekolah. Sekarang pasti _onigiri_-nya sudah habis. Dan Hinata terpaksa menahan lapar sampai lebih kurang 3 jam lagi.

Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya, dan mencari buku lain yang bisa ia baca. Ia mengambil begitu banyak buku sampai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk membawanya ke meja. Gadis itu menarik troli yang biasa digunakan untuk membawa buku oleh pengurus perpustakaan. Dan meletakkan buku-buku yang dipilihnya di tumpukan paling atas. Menariknya menuju meja Moegi.

Suara berdebum cukup keras terdengar dari meja saat ia mulai meletakkan tumpukan buku-buku pilihannya tadi. Untungnya, disekitar mereka tidak ada orang. Sedikit menepuk roknya, Ia menghela napas pelan dan kembali duduk.

Ada sesuatu yang asing.

Sekotak susu berada tepat disamping bukunya, berada diantaranya dan Moegi.

Kotaknya berembun, susu itu mungkin baru diambil dari mesin pendingin. Tangan Moegi sedikit menjauh saat tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Lalu ia bangun.

"Hinata-chan? Kau baik sekali membelikanku susu."

Moegi mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Hinata tidak menjawab.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang melesat dibalik lemari buku tempat Moegi tidur. Bayangan tersebut menghampinya. Berseragam sailor seperti mereka, hanya saja ia melayang, tidak menginjak tanah.

Bayangan tersebut tersenyum. Ia melihat Moegi.

Hinata panik. Ia mendorong paksa susu tersebut hingga terjatuh dan isinya berceceran.

Moegi melotot. Ia tidak terima. Seragamnya sedikit terkena percikan susu.

Bau.

Dan susu kotak yang terlempar tadi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cairan kental hijau berbau yang mengalir dari robekan-robekan di sisi kotak tersebut. Robekan itu mungkin sudah lama. Susu itu mungkin juga sudah lama. Bentuknya menjijikkan. Warnanya kusam. Berlendir, dan baunya membuat mereka ingin muntah.

Moegi meludah saat ia berada di toilet wanita. Gadis itu menangis. Hinata tidak tega dan mengelus pundaknya. Menyuruhnya untuk memuntahkannya lagi.

Hinata bersyukur bukan ia yang meminumnya. Namun juga tidak senang karena Moegi yang meminumnya.

Belakangan Hinata tahu, ada seorang siswa yang pernah kecelakaan tertimpa lemari buku saat ia ingin mengambil buku yang paling tinggi. Ia mengalami gegar otak parah. Kecelakaan itu terlambat disadari dan ia kemudian meninggal. Disebelah tubuhnya ada sekotak susu yang isinya tumpah dan hampir mengering disekitar mayatnya.

Ia sering bertemu yang berwujud lebih buruk. Namun baru kali ini ia menjadi korban. Tepatnya teman baiknya.

...

Dikelas Hinata membagi dua coklat kismis yang dibelinya di kantin yang kebetulan masih buka. Memberikan separuhnya pada Moegi yang masih trauma. Dan menggigitnya perlahan dengan ditemani Moegi yang masih terisak pelan.

.

.

.

**12 Februari 2011**

Hinata melihatnya. Di toko kue seberang jalan.

Dia si cowok Uchiha. Menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan. Dan cewek yang kalau ia tidak salah ingat adalah pacarnya si mata hijau, cewek manis dengan rambut karamel sebahu, yang dihias pita merah muda menyerupai bandana. Tingginya hanya sebatas dada Sasuke, artinya tak lebih dari batas telinganya.

Mereka berjalan santai melewati rak-rak di toko itu. Sesekali berbincang yang ia asumsikan sebagai obrolan memilih bahan.

Hinata tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan mendadak. Moegi menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku sudah memilih coklatnya. Nanti kita ke toko kue diseberang jalan. Aku butuh fondan, agar bentuknya lebih cantik. Kuharap Udon-kun akan suka."

Gadis itu berseri. Ia menuju ke kasir toko tersebut. Hinata mengangkat alis. Ia tak tahu jika coklat Valentine membutuhkan fondan. Jika menggunakan coklat putih ia pernah membuatnya. Atau mungkin selera Moegi yang sedikit luar biasa. Mungkin ia ingin menambahkan _cake_ lembut dalam kotak coklat istimewa miliknya nantinya.

"Hinata-chan, kau boleh kesana duluan." Ia berkata pada Hinata.

Moegi masih sibuk mengangkat barang belanjaannya. Hinata melihat ke toko kue yang dimaksud.

Disana. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya. Tanpa ekspresi. Dan cewek berambut karamel yang entah sedang berada dimana.

Hinata merasa mual tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik dan menyusul Moegi.

Dan Sasuke mengikuti gerak Hinata melalui matanya.

"Moegi-chan, kurasa Kitagawa-san akan lebih terkesan jika fondannya kau buat sendiri."

"Kau gila ya? Aku tidak punya bahannya."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu." Dan ia tidak perlu ke toko kue tempat si cowok Uchiha itu berada.

Moegi berpikir sebentar.

"Semuanya 490 yen." Suara si kasir menyela.

Moegi mengambil lima lembaran uang 100 yen dari dompetnya, dan menyerahkannya pada si kasir. Mengambil kembalian. Dan menatap Hinata.

"Jadi, apa yang kita butuhkan."

"Gula. Pewarna. Dan waktu." Hinata menjawab cepat. Ia beruntung karena pernah mencoba resep yang tidak sengaja didapatkannya dari buku di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

**14 Februari 2011**

Hinata berguling tidak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya.

Tubuhnya demam. Ia menyesap _ocha_ yang harusnya masih hangat beberapa saat lalu. Lidahnya pahit dan ia tidak memiliki persediaan jus, susu, ataupun coklat bubuk.

Orang tuanya berangkat kerja. Kakaknya mengambil kuliah di luar kota, dan adiknya tentu tak akan melewatkan coklat gratis yang bisa didapatkannya di sekolah. Hanabi memang populer. Beberapa teman cowok Hanabi dulu pernah mendatangi rumahnya untuk meminta saran padanya. Saat Hinata berkata untuk menanyakannya sendiri. Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa Hanabi itu terkenal _tsundere_, dan dia tidak segan-segan membanting teman sekelasnya jika ia tidak menyukainya.

Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti. Karena menurutnya Hanabi hanya anak remaja manis yang sekarang masih bertingkah manja dirumah. Apalagi padanya.

Hinata mengulum senyum tertahan, bahkan anak tersebut masih terlihat imut saat mengenakan kacamata dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Komaru, Komachi, Komachan, Kohaikun, entahlah Hinata lupa siapa namanya. Lalu gadis itu hanya memberi saran agar anak cowok tersebut langsung mendekati saja. Karena Hanabi tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Hinata mendapati Hanabi malu-malu mengajak seorang cowok ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya sebagai teman dekatnya.

Hinata terkikik geli. Ia mengisyaratkan tanda sukses pada si anak cowok yang kemarin meminta saran padanya dengan jarinya. Anak cowok tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Ikut malu.

Hebatnya. Hubungan mereka yang Hinata kira hanya bertahan sebentar karena usia mereka yang juga masih SMP, ternyata masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Walaupun mereka masih menyebutnya sebagai teman dekat. Tentunya bukan seperti pertemanannya dengan Kiba. Hanabi dan temannya benar-benar dalam artian 'dekat'.

.

.

.

**15 Februari 2011**

Hinata bergidik saat ia berjalan di koridor sekolah. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Sepertinya makhluk nyata. Memiliki raga. Dan menapak di tanah.

Hinata bisa mendengar langkah sepatunya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Si penguntit juga mempercepat.

'_Jangan menoleh.' _Hinata memerintah dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu berbalik menuju toilet wanita. Jika orang tersebut laki-laki, ia tak akan mengikutinya. Lingkungan sekolah tidak seberbahaya gang kecil di sekitar rumah tua berhantu, tempat ia mengambil jalur tikus tercepat kesukaannya.

Jika bukan, akan ia pikirkan lagi caranya nanti.

...

Moegi menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang saat Hinata melepas tas ransel berwarna coklat muda miliknya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Udon menyukai kuenya. Dia bilang fondannya lucu. Mungkin aku akan membuatkannya lagi nanti." Moegi mengulum senyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Alis Hinata berkerut, "Coklatnya?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak sengaja menggosongkannya kemarin. Ah, 500 yenku yang sia-sia."

Hinata memutar mata. "490 yen."

"Biaya les fondan kemarin 1.000 yen per jam. Karena aku membantumu sampai 5 jam. Kau cukup membayarku 7.000 yen."

"Jahatnya. Kau menambah bunga 2.000 yen pada temanmu ini?"

Hinata tersenyum jahil.

"Cukup traktir aku di _Yakiniku Q_ nanti."

"Apa ramen Ichiraku tidak cukup?" Senyum Moegi memudar.

"Kubelikan kau porsi jumbo." Tawarnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin makan sesuatu yang dipanggang. Tapi porsi jumbo cukup menarik."

"Baiklah. Aku ke kelas Udon-kun dulu ya."

Hinata tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat Moegi menjauh.

"Sendirian?"

Hinata tersentak. Cowok Uchiha menarik kursi yang berada di sampingnya. Itu Sasuke. Ia membawa dua kotak _yoghurt_ berbeda rasa di tangannya. Satu _Plain_, dan satu lagi rasa _Strawberry_.

_Strawberry_?

"Tidak asing dengan ini, Hyuuga-san?" Ia menyadari mata Hinata yang menatap _yoghurt_ tersebut.

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Kau pasti mencurigaiku dengan Matsuri waktu itu." Cowok itu mengambil sekotak _yoghurt plain_ dan meminumnya, kotak _yoghurt_ satunya ia dorong kearah Hinata. Hinata bingung.

"Ikeda Matsuri dari kelas E. Aku hanya membantunya untuk memberi kejutan _valentine_ pada Gaara. Kau mengenalnya, kan?"

Tidak.

Bukan itu yang Hinata ingin tahu.

"Kau masih berpikiran buruk padaku?" cowok itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. _Grinned_. Hinata merasa pipinya menghangat.

Lalu, cowok itu berdiri. Dan merendahkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata.

Dia berkata dengan suara yang cukup untuk didengar.

"Wajahmu jadi lebih mirip buah kesukaanku."

Dan cowok itu pergi. Hinata memegangi pipinya.

"Aku butuh es." Ia meraih sekotak _yoghurt_ yang didorong Sasuke padanya, dan menempelkannya ke pipinya berulang kali.

Ia suka sensasi dingin kotak tersebut.

Dan senyum Sasuke yang hangat.

"Oh, Tidak. Aku demam lagi."

Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sejak saat itu, justru Hinata yang selalu memalingkan muka. Tidak berani bertatap mata terlalu lama dengan si cowok Uchiha.

.

.

.

**23 Maret 2011**

Hinata lelah. Ia memutari mall ini hampir tiga jam. Sedangkan Naruto masih mondar-mandir tak tentu arah.

"Naruto-kun, aku menunggu disini saja."

"Tolonglah, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan yang benar-benar tidak dilupakan oleh Sakura-chan di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 ini." Mata Naruto memelas. Mirip seperti Akamaru.

Hinata jadi tidak tega.

"Sekali ini saja ya. Kakiku rasanya mau patah."

Mata Naruto cerah kembali. Mereka berkeliling ke toko-toko aksesoris wanita. Menurut penjelasan Naruto, Sakura menyukai benda-benda dengan ukuran yang mini. Hinata ingin menyarankan agar Naruto membelikan kalung pasangan. Namun tidak jadi, karena ia merasa hadiah itu terlalu pasaran.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Haruno-san suka mengoleksi aksesoris rambut kan?"

"Ngg.. Mungkin."

"Kau buat bandana sendiri saja. Dan bentuk beberapa motif bunga sakura agar lebih indah."

Naruto ingin protes.

"Ssst. Aku tahu harga dirimu mungkin terluka. Tapi kurasa Haruno-san lebih berkesan jika kau memberikannya dari hasil jerih payahmu. Aku akan mengajarimu."

Sama seperti saat ia mengajari Moegi.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau mungkin bisa menambahkan hadiah kalung cantik untuknya."

Senyum Naruto mengembang. "Kalau begitu kita cari bahannya dulu."

Hinata berusaha berdiri. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat sesosok cowok di seberang sana.

Bermata hijau. Berambut merah menyala. Gaara-san ya?

Kali ini tanpa senyum di wajahnya, Hinata bergidik. Namun ia membalas tatapan sengit Gaara. Dan sedikit tambahan senyum miring. Cowok itu melempar begitu saja kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya ke tempat sampah.

Hinata merasa menang. Ia menyusul Naruto.

...

"Kau berjalan seperti orang kesetanan. Pacarmu menunggu di meja."

"Jangan menggangguku."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, "Terserah."

Cowok itu menutup keran air dan berjalan keluar.

"Matsuri sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Aku mau mengurus urusanku sekarang."

Sasuke berkata didekat pintu toilet pria tanpa menoleh. Gaara menggeram saat dirasanya Sasuke mulai menjauh.

...

Hinata mengutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran dari Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depannya. Si pengendara berjaket kulit hitam membuka sedikit kaca helmnya. Itu Kiba, teman baiknya. Sayangnya mereka berbeda sekolah.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Yo, Hinata-chan. Mau pulang?"

Hinata hampir berteriak girang kalau tidak mengingat ia sedang berada dimana. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati berulang kali. Kiba menyodorkan helm padanya, Hinata memakainya dan naik. Motor itu melesat dengat kecepatan rata-rata. Kiba tak pernah berkendara ugal-ugalan. Dan Hinata senang ia tidak perlu khawatir akan menabrak di sepanjang jalan.

...

Dia disana. Dalam jarak pandang yang bisa melihat jelas Hinata tadi.

Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya tidak terbaca. Namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sosok itu berbalik. Dan kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

**to be continue…**

.

.

.

_**Kitagawa dan Ikeda itu surname yang kuambil di internet. Sekedar ngepasin sama nama mereka.**_

_**2,5k words lebih angka lima puluh tujuh tanpa openingcredit-curcolblabla. Udah rada panjangan dikit ya. Haha**_

_**Nanggung kalo nge-**_**cut**_** bagian ini jadi 2 **_**chapter**_**.**_

_**Gomen.**_

_**Karena aku banyak nyomot nama doang tanpa dialog. Gak tega juga sebenernya buat mereka jadi figuran. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, porsi mereka memang segitu. Mungkin lain kali bakal kubanyakin porsi mereka. Terus udah kutulis juga nama mereka di **_**credit cast**_** :P**_

_**Terakhir kali kubaca, dua typos udah kuperbaikin, yakali aja masih ada tegur aja saya xD**_

_**Sebenernya, aku punya nama di masing-masing cerita kayak nama chapter, cuma bukan di chapter, tapi di tanggal. Mangkanya gak ada yang kumasukin jadi subjudul buat chapter, atau emang bagusnya masukin aja ya? Haha.**_

_**Sekalipun gak pernah kujelasin dari awal dan ga ada pula yang kebetulan nanya, aku punya alasan tersendiri mengenai tokoh-tokoh yang aku pilih. Kayak misalnya kenapa justru Moegi yang jadi teman Hinata, bukan Sakura, Tenten, atau Ino. Ataupun trio Sasuke-Gaara-Naruto. Udah segitu dulu aja.**_

_**Tengkyu buat yang udah **_**review**_**, **_**fave,**_** dan **_**follow**_**. Aaand, Balas**_**Review**_** udah di pm yaaw :3**_

_**Review lagi ya :D**_

_**Jaa mata ne,**_

_**la loony**_


	4. Confuse

"Kiba-kun?"

"Yo, Hinata-chan. Mau pulang?"

Hinata hampir berteriak girang kalau tidak mengingat ia sedang berada dimana. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati berulang kali. Kiba menyodorkan helm padanya, Hinata memakainya dan naik. Motor itu melesat dengat kecepatan rata-rata. Kiba tak pernah berkendara ugal-ugalan. Dan Hinata senang ia tidak perlu khawatir akan menabrak di sepanjang jalan.

...

Dia disana. Dalam jarak pandang yang bisa melihat jelas Hinata tadi.

Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya tidak terbaca. Namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sosok itu berbalik. Dan kemudian pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto**______**Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Genre : Friendship / Romance / little bit Supernatural.**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi, **__**klise,**__** EyD mungkin tidak baku, alur **_**flashback**_**, **_**slice-of-life**_**, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**Moegi**_

_**Gaara Sabaku**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**.**_

_**Sai, Udon**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sense**** ch. 4 **_**by **_**la loony**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**30 Maret 2011**

Hinata menunduk saat menyadari Sasuke ada di area pandangannya. Berjalan bersama dengan Naruto. Bukan dengan Gaara. Sesaat Sasuke melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya. Naruto menyapa dengan suara khasnya.

"Yo! Hinata."

Hinata menoleh. Matanya bertatap dengan mata Sasuke. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya berbeda.

Hinata merasakannya. Namun tidak memperdulikannya.

Ia membalas sapaan Naruto, yang kemudian disambung dengan ucapan banyak terima kasih dari Naruto. Cowok itu juga menyelipkan _voucher_ diskon dari toko buku yang kemarin didapatkannya pada Hinata sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

"Aku ini tidak suka hal yang merepotkan seperti itu. Menemani Sakura-chan ke taman jauh lebih membuatku bersemangat. Jadi ini buatmu saja. Paling tidak ini mungkin saja bisa membalas rasa terima kasihku waktu itu."

Hinata mengambilnya, dan memberikan Naruto sebungkus biskuit yang dikeluarkannya dari tasnya.

"Meski ini tidak seberapa, tapi kuharap kau suka, Naruto-kun."

"Wah, kau baik sekali, Hinata. Padahal harusnya akulah yang berterima kasih. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Kalau begitu aku ke tempat Sakura-chan dulu. _Jaa nee_."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Hinata pura-pura tidak melihat. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan.

Naruto kembali mengucapkan terima kasih, tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Kedua cowok tersebut berjalan keluar. Naruto bilang ia ingin mencari Sakura. Sasuke entah akan kemana. Tangan Hinata merosot kebawah. Pipinya begitu saja menghantam meja. Ia mengaduh sedikit.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan menyentuh dadanya. Perutnya juga mendadak mulas.

Seberkas bayangan memudar dalam jarak pandang mata Hinata.

"Tadi itu apa sih?" ia memperbaiki posisinya yang kurang nyaman.

...

Setetes air jatuh ke lantai.

Dalam jarak yang tak dideskripsikan.

.

.

.

**01 April 2011**

Hinata mampir ke toko buku. Ia tak ingin _voucher_ pemberian Naruto jadi sia-sia. Memilih beberapa novel dan komik yang ia inginkan, Hinata bergeser ke rak DVD, dan melihat sosok Sasuke sibuk memilih DVD yang termasuk dalam kategori '**NEW**'. Hinata mendadak berhenti. Lalu berbalik arah dan cepat-cepat keluar. Novel dan komik yang ia pegang ia letakkan sembarangan.

Ia harus pergi.

Sebelum Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya.

Gadis itu melangkah terburu-buru keluar. Menyeberang jalan dan masuk ke sebuah café mini tepat berseberangan dengan toko buku tadi. Ia berjanji akan mengambil komiknya nanti.

...

Sasuke memutari rak komik. Tumpukan berceceran di lantai. Ia memungutnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke lemari terdekat.

Mengambil komik terakhir yang masih tergeletak. Sasuke tak sengaja melihat selembar kertas yang terlihat mencolok.

Cowok itu mengambilnya. Membayar DVD. Dan keluar dari sana.

...

Hinata melihat Sasuke pergi dan berjalan sudah cukup jauh.

Gadis itu membayar _Hot Chocolate_ yang tadi dipesannya dan bergegas ke toko buku tadi.

Ia mengambil komik dan novel yang baru karena yakin tumpukan yang tadi diletakkannya asal sudah dibereskan oleh pegawai toko.

"Semuanya 5.850 yen."

Hinata bermaksud mengambil _voucher_ yang tadi diberikan Naruto padanya. Namun tidak ketemu. _Voucher _diskonnya hilang.

Ia mengambil satu komik dan menyingkirkan yang lainnya.

"Maaf. Aku lupa bawa uang lebih. Bisakah aku hanya membeli ini saja?" Hinata tersenyum memelas.

Si pegawai mendadak tidak suka. Mungkin menggerutu, lalu menghitung ulang pesanan Hinata dengan malas, dan menyerahkannya tanpa minat.

.

.

.

**02 April 2010**

Hinata berencana mentraktir Moegi semangkuk Ramen Ichiraku special. Hitung-hitung sebagai bayarannya sehari sehabis Valentine kemarin. Namun ia menghitung sisa uang dari membeli komik kemarin. Rasanya tidak cukup. Mungkin Moegi bisa mengerti kalau ia jelaskan.

Gadis itu berjalan dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Moegi nanti. Ia tersandung di mejanya sendiri, dan selembar kertas jatuh dari lacinya.

Hinata mengambilnya. Ia hampir meloncat senang. Namun tidak jadi karena ia melihat Gaara kembali menatapnya. Dengan mata hijau menyebalkannya.

Hinata mendadak mulas. _Voucher_ diskon itu ia letakkan kembali di lacinya. Tanpa meletakkan tasnya, Hinata pergi ke toilet.

Gaara tersenyum miring.

Lalu datar.

Dan kembali menggeram.

Tangan yang awalnya hendak digunakan menyapa disembunyikannya lagi kebawah meja. Kata-kata pembuka basa-basi menguap begitu saja.

Cowok itu memukul meja.

Kesal.

Dan ia tahu ini berhubungan dengan Hinata.

...

Kali ini ia kembali dengan Moegi yang ditariknya paksa dari kelas Udon. Hinata beralasan bahwa ia merindukan temannya yang hampir melupakannya saat ia selalu mampir ke kelas Udon. Untunglah, cowok berkacamata itu tidak terlalu banyak protes. Rasanya Hinata menginginkan agar Moegi tak berpindah hati dari cowok baik seperti itu.

Hinata melirik ke dalam kelas. Gaara tidak ada.

Berarti ia aman.

Menarik mundur kepalanya. Dan bermaksud berbalik menarik Moegi. Kepalanya membentur sesuatu. Tidak keras, artinya bukan tiang bangunan atau dinding kelas. Tidak berbunyi, artinya bukan Moegi sendiri.

Lalu?

Siapa?

Moegi menahan napas. Suara terkejutnya mendadak terdengar dramatis di telinga Hinata. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara nyanyian opera klasik yang sering diputar oleh klub drama.

Refleks Hinata menoleh keatas.

Itu Sasuke, si cowok Uchiha. Dengan matanya yang tepat menatap wajah Hinata. Gadis itu menyingkir cepat.

Sasuke maju dan melewati mereka. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Senyumnya segera hilang beberapa saat sebelum ia duduk di kursinya,.

Hinata masih terkejut. Moegi bahkan tidak bergerak.

Gadis berambut pirang coklat tersebut menoleh perlahan dan berbisik pada Hinata, "Kau dalam masalah jika kau bukan teman Naruto, Hinata. Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan tentang hal ini—"

Dan mendadak berisik lagi. "—Oh astaga, Udon harus tahu hal ini. Ya Tuhan."

Moegi memutar balik cepat dan hendak pergi ke kelas Udon lagi jika tangan Hinata tidak memegangnya.

"Moegi. Tolong. Kali ini kau denganku ya." Hinata memelas. Moegi tidak tega.

Kedua gadis itu duduk di kursi mereka.

Melupakan insiden barusan.

Dan Hinata melupakan kecepatan detak jantungnya.

...

"Aku ingin makan _barbeque_, kita ke _Yakiniku Q_ saja bagaimana?"

Hinata mendelik.

"Kemarin aku baru saja ke Ichiraku dengan Udon. Kami bahkan memainkan lelucon tentang _udon_." Moegi merengut.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Uangku menipis. Kalau tidak mau ramen, kau kutraktir Roti di toko sebelah saja ya."

"Aku pilih ramen." Berpikir sebentar, lalu Moegi berjalan cepat-cepat mendahului Hinata.

Hinata bergidik. Ia melirik brutal sekelilingnya. Sesosok bayangan gelap mendadak menuju dirinya. Gadis itu berlari kencang dan melewati Moegi.

"Aku tunggu kau disana." Teriaknya saat melewati Moegi yang terkejut dengan kecepatan berlari Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Kali ini bukan manusia.

Dan auranya berbeda.

Lebih kelam. Seperti Gaara.

...

"Hinata?"

"Ya." Gadis itu masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal setelah berlari. Ia sungguh tidak suka berlari. Ataupun olahraga lainnya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Hinata memberi perhatian pada Moegi untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa melihat hantu ya?"

Hinata melotot. Moegi nyengir.

"Kena kau! Kaget ya? Hahaha, mukamu lucu sekali."

Hinata ikut tersenyum tidak nyaman. Ia beruntung Moegi hanya bercanda.

"Ekspresimu seperti habis dikejar hantu saja. Kenapa kau berlari tadi?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

Moegi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Masa?"

"Kau bisa tanya Ayame-san kalau tidak percaya."

Moegi masih diam, alisnya berkerut.

"Haah,, terserah kau saja."

Hinata memutar mata.

"Jadi? Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ramen Miso tentu." Moegi berteriak semangat.

Dan Hinata memesan dua porsi.

.

.

.

**12 September 2010**

Sebenarnya Hinata mengikuti kegiatan klub Seni Rupa hanya untuk menemani Moegi. Gadis berambut karamel itu beralasan bahwa Udon tak akan cocok untuk menemaninya, pacarnya satu itu lebih suka bergelut dengan klub sepak bola setiap harinya.

Kata Moegi, cowok terlihat keren saat mereka berlari menggiring bola dengan keringat yang mengalir di wajah dan rambut mereka, apalagi jika mereka bisa mendapatkan sorak sorai yang menggema dan selebrasi sesaat dengan gaya khas anak remaja.

Tapi menurut Hinata itu menjijikkan. Berlumuran keringat di sekujur tubuh dan ditempeli oleh debu-debu yang berterbangan di sekitar lapangan? Yang benar saja.

Tidak. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut tidak bertingkah menjadi gadis sok paling bersih. Ia hanya benci olahraga, itu saja. Dan keringat. Dan debu-debu yang menempel.

Hinata sering beralasan kalau ia lebih suka mengikuti kelas musik atau paling tidak seni yang berhubungan dengan kain-kain berwarna cerah. Ia malas untuk mengotori tangannya dengan tanah liat yang lengket ataupun bergumul dalam serpihan kayu yang dipahat. Meski keduanya terlihat elegan. Melukis seperti Sai juga lumayan. Cowok itu benar-benar terlihat keren saat melakukannya.

Akhirnya, Hinata menyetujui dengan bayaran tiga coklat gratis berukuran jumbo.

Untungnya Naruto juga mengikuti kelas pilihan ini, setidaknya kalau Moegi beralasan malas, nantinya ia tidak sendirian. Hinata memperhatikan guru bermasker yang matanya terlihat sangat tidak semangat. Penampilannya juga sedikit tidak meyakinkan. Rambut yang berantakan, kemeja yang terpasang asal-asalan, dan mungkin ia sedang sakit flu. Atau memang selalu seperti itu.

"Kalian bisa melihat sketsa-sketsa gambar yang sudah saya bagikan, setiap kelompok silahkan memilih objek mana yang akan dibentuk. Waktunya 60 menit."

Guru tersebut menunjuk beberapa piringan yang Hinata tidak tahu apa namanya dan bahan utama berupa tanah liat yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku berwarna cerah dengan cover yang hanya terlihat kepala wanita dengan polesan lipstik tebal berwarna merah cerah.

Hinata menghela napas, tiga coklat ukuran jumbo rasanya tak sepadan dengan kondisi ini. Mungkin ia akan minta tambahan kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku, atau _voucher_ gratis di toko komik.

"Hinata, kita mengerjakannya bareng ya. Aku tidak berbakat dalam urusan ini."

Itu Naruto, disebelahnya Moegi menatap tidak percaya.

"Naruto, Hinata itu partnerku. Kau cari saja sendiri. Pergi sana." Moegi memberi isyarat mengusir dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak tega, Hinata memberi solusi untuk menengahi mereka berdua sebelum Naruto bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Kau duduk saja didekat kami sambil mencari _partner_ sendiri. Kalau nanti ragu, panggil saja aku."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu menggumam setuju.

Masalahnya, Hinata tidak pernah menyangka _partner_ yang dipilih Naruto adalah Gaara. Cowok itu nyengir melihat Hinata, berusaha untuk terlihat akrab. Moegi terpesona. Gaara memang cukup tampan.

Hinata tak bereaksi apa-apa dan mengambil sebongkah tanah liat lalu meletakkannya di piringan yang tampak berputar ke satu arah. Ia melirik Moegi.

"Jadi kita mau membentuk objek apa?"

"Gaara." Moegi menjawab spontan. "Dia tampan. Ehm, maksudku Udon juga tampan. Tapi disini kan dia sedang tidak ada. Dan kita butuh objek nyata, Hinata."

Gaara nyengir, dan Hinata memutar bola mata, "Lupakan aku pernah bertanya."

"Aku lebih tampan." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bangga.

Dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

Mungkin Gaara tak seburuk itu.

Mungkin memang tak seburuk itu.

...

Hinata terus memperhatikan arlojinya di setiap kesempatan ia bisa melihatnya tanpa gesture yang terlalu berlebihan. Alisnya berkerut. Pekerjaan mereka memang hampir selesai, namun ia masih sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Gaara yang terus menatapnya dari balik bayangan Naruto. Cowok itu tepat berada di sebelahnya. Dan Hinata merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Beberapa kali bentuk detail berukuran kecil dari objek seni rupa mereka tak berbentuk dengan jelas karena Hinata tidak fokus, untungnya Moegi tidak terlalu protes dan memaklumi Hinata. Gadis berambut karamel itu bahkan asyik membentuk bulatan abstrak yang Hinata tidak yakin itu untuk keperluan tugas mereka atau tidak.

Baru ia sadari, ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Gaara tidak bersama dengan Sasuke.

Tumben.

Mengangkat bahu, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

**10 Juli 2010**

Hinata tahu kelasnya sudah usai dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan ia juga tahu Sasuke Uchiha masih disana, di tempat duduknya yang biasa di sudut kelas didekat jendela. Untungnya hari ini Hinata tidak merasa sedang diperhatikan, dan masih cukup banyak murid yang berada di dalam kelas.

Jadi ia tetap bertahan mengotak-atik ponselnya dan membuka internet hanya untuk sekedar bertanya hal yang tidak penting, ataupun menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Karena tak semua hal di dunia ini penting untuk diceritakan. Cukup dijalani dan dinikmati.

Gadis itu menunggu Moegi yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan tas dan keperluannya di kursinya sedangkan ia pergi entah kemana.

Pintu sedikit terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang akan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Moe.."

Ucapannya terputus.

Yang muncul justru Gaara.

Cowok berambut merah tersebut melewati Hinata menuju meja Sasuke. Hinata bertahan untuk tidak berdiri. Ia tidak mau merasa diteror hampir setiap saat.

Rasanya aura dibelakangnya sedikit berwarna gelap. Hinata melirik dari ekor matanya hanya untuk menatap sekilas pandangan Sasuke yang terkesan sedikit menajam. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang langsung memejamkan matanya seolah tidak melihat apapun.

"Jadi?"

Itu suara Gaara.

"Terserah kau saja." Sasuke mengangkat punggungnya dan mencoba duduk tegak dari posisi nyamannya tadi. Cowok itu tersenyum miring, lalu menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Bagaimana Matsuri?"

Oh, hanya Matsuri.

Hinata lega, mungkin ia hanya sedikit berprasangka buruk. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kelas entah kemana. Meninggalkan sisa pertanyaan yang tertinggal di ruangan.

.

.

.

**to be continue…**

.

.

.

_**Hay! Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih buat yang sudah review. Karena seluruh reviewersnya gaada yang login, saya bingung mau membalas pm kemana, mencari username secara manual takutnya malah salah orang. Yaudahlah ya, dibalesnya disini ajah x))**_

_**Thanks for :**_

**lk** : makasih pujiannya. Nah ini sudah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka ya.

**guest**, **hinata hime**, **Hmmm**, **HyugaRara** : konfliknya sudah mulai kelihatan kok, cuma karena munculnya hanya sekilas-sekilas, jadi terkesan kayak kabur, eh atau malah kabur banget? /mukapolos. Tentang alurnya yang maju mundur, alasannya karena saya mau memunculkan clue tentang konfliknya sedikit demi sedikit. Saya akui pemilihan alur flashback disini memang rada membingungkan sih, saya saja yang menulis ceritanya terkadang mesti mengedit berapa kali demi menentukan tanggal dan kejadian apa yang cocok untuk dijadiin setting cerita. Gyahaha.

_**oh ya, berhubung ini draft terakhir yang saya ketik, jadi berkemungkinan kedepannya alurnya bisa berubah tergantung pilihan minna-san semua ;)**_

_**jadi gimana? Kedepannya alurnya tetap flashback seperti ini? Atau alur maju dengan beberapa flashback? Atau ada opsi lainkah?**_

_**Terima kasih buat para pembaca**_

_**Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya harapkan. :)**_

_**Jaa, mata nee**_

_**Ra Rūni**_


End file.
